


medicine

by jongshyuns



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, jinki loves his baby, lapslock, medicine mention, taemin is whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: taemin is sick and there's only one kind of medicine that'll make them better





	medicine

**Author's Note:**

> drabble i wrote in class instead of  
> working on my final for history :^

taemin hates being sick; they despise it with their entire being.

the way their head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton to how unbearably hot their entire body feels, sweat glistening on their forehead. each of their limbs feel a thousand pounds heavier, basically confining them to bed as moving felt like a chore.

on the other hand, the rest of shinee doesn’t mind taemin being sick one bit.

they love to dote on them constantly, fetching water for them and adjusting pillows, feeding them bits of cracker when they can stomach it and gently brushing their bangs away to check their temperature. they adore taemin more than anything, willing to risk getting sick as long as they got better.

“ah, hyung,” it was a low whimper, followed by a flurry of sneezes as taemin shifted under the covers, “it hurts, make it go away,” they whined as dragged their hand up to their head. it felt as if someone had taken a chisel and were hammering away at their head, trying to pry into their skull and into their brain.

it didn’t take long for jinki to quietly come into the room, movements soft as he fluttered across the room with water and pills in hand, “oh, baby,” his tone was dripping with sympathy, his gaze understanding as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to taemin’s forehead, “i got you medicine, taem, it’ll make the pain go away,”

and if there’s one thing taemin hates more than being sick, it’s taking the medicine that accompanies every illness.

they can never seem to swallow pills correctly, often getting them stuck on the back of their tongue causing the nasty medicial taste to coat their taste buds even after they down a glass of water. syrup medicines never taste quite right either and drip down their throat slowly, causing them to gag and stick their tongue out in disgust.

taemin let out another whimper, their lips forming a pout, “don’t wanna, it’s so yucky,” their complains not ceasing even after jinki tries to bribe them into taking it, offering treats like ice cream and cuddles, even offering to buy taemin the new video game they wanted. but taemin was steadfast in their protests, hiding their face by the thick duvet as they let out soft chants of no.

“you really don’t want it, huh?” jinki leaned against his palm, lower lip caught between his teeth as he thought, “baby, i can’t make you better without it,” he pressed, gently prying the duvet out of taemin’s hands and off their face.

eyes fluttering open, taemin blinked at the older male through soft eyelashes, a light blush dusting their cheeks, “you can,” their voice was small and raspy, and when prompted by jinki they continued, “kiss me, jinki’s kisses can fix ‘nything,” the rest of their sentence coming out mumbled and rushed.

jinki let out the gentlest of laughs, pressing his cool palm gently against taemin’s cheek, grinning at him fondly, “i think taem just wants kisses,” he teased, but he wouldn’t deny them of anything they wanted. he leaned forward and gave taemin the quickest of kisses, his lips barely ghosting against theirs.

of course, taemin isn’t satisfied, sniffling as they reach for jinki, “that was barely a kiss, jinki, please,” their tone was almost desperate, the pout still evident on their face as the corner of their eyes were damp with unshed tears, “wanna kiss, please, make me feel better,”

and of course, jinki obliged. he kissed taemin gently, his soft lips moving slowly against taemin’s more chapped ones. after a few long moments, he pulled away, heart melting at the tiny smile on their face.

“feel better,” taemin whispered, snuggling into the duvet again, “jinki kisses are the best medicine,”


End file.
